Holidays with the Warriors
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: Quick holiday one shot to all you amazing people :) Warriors as humans in high school. Thunderstar's angry, Breezepelt can't be trusted, and Foxleap's not on the roof. Wait and see :)


**Welcome to the Warriors Holiday Special!**

 **If you read Warriors High, you will follow along a bit better. But even if not, you should be fine :) Ignore all casualties that took place in my high school story, because Icecloud is here :P Warriors as humans!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE MOST EVIL AUTHOR MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Let the holiday special commence!  
**

At Warriors High school, Christmas meant gathering in the gymnasium, sharing gifts, and playing games. So that's exactly what's happening today.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Lionblaze shouted at the top of his lungs. His friends pumped their fists and cheered in the gymnasium, ready for the festivities. "I'm Lionblaze, and with Principal Thunderstar's permission, my friends and I will lead you through activities and games."

"They better be good!" Someone called.

Hollyleaf, from the stage, glared down the speaker. "On the contrary, you're going to enjoy them, or else." The speaker, Crowfeather, shuddered.

"Scavenger Hunt!" Jayfeather called. "You've got to find five people hiding in the school and get their signatures! We're not telling you guys who they are, because some people will forge signatures-" he glared at Breezepelt- "but they are wearing Santa hats! Good luck! Only working in groups of up to three!"

"ON YOUR MARKS!" Hollyleaf shrieked, jumping around like she had had one too many cups of coffee. "GET SET!" Several people were nudging each other and many groups were already formed. "GO!"

As the huge group of teenagers ran out of the gym, they all grabbed a sheet of paper on the way by and a pen. Lionblaze and his siblings watched them run out until there wasn't anyone left besides themselves. "So," Jayfeather said, feeling around for his seeing eye dog, "Who do you think will be the first to find Foxleap?"

Lionblaze grinned. "Nobody."

 _ **"It came without ribbons, it came without tags..."**_

The five hiders were Foxleap, his sister Icecloud, Ivypool, Berrynose, and Honeyfern. The five spread out around the school and constantly texted each other with updates.

Icecloud was hiding in her favourite place- the library. It was always quiet and she found she got lost in the books. Adjusting her Santa hat, Icecloud sat down in a far chair hidden by a book case and sat with her favourite book. If people found her, all she did was sign her name. Why waste quality reading time?

Berrynose knew he needed to hide somewhere people wouldn't expect- but ironically he hid in the teacher's lounge. Who could blame him? It had a mirror so he could see if the Santa hat clashed with his hair, comfy couches to sleep on, and a fridge full of Christmas cookies. Berrynose picked a gingerbread cookie and nibbled on the head. "Mmhmm," he mumbled. "Why can't they serve food this good in the cafeteria?"

Speaking of cafeteria, Honeyfern was hiding in the kitchen. She scrambled up top of the fridge, thanking her gymnastics lessons, and sat against the wall. Nobody would see her unless they looked up. She pulled out a bottle of sparkly gold nail polish- a Christmas present from her boyfriend. She could be there for a while.

Ivypool hid in the most obvious place- the hall way. She crammed herself in between two lockers and started playing games on her phone. She peered up as she heard foot steps and saw two River boys run right past her. Shaking her head with a smile, she started playing games.

And finally, Foxleap hid in the best place- the stage. While he heard the three siblings giving the rules to the game, he was behind the curtain. Hollyleaf brought him cookies, he was leaning against a velvet curtain, this was cozy. Nobody would think of looking for him here.

 _ **"It came without packages, boxes, or bags!"**_

To make a long story short, after half an hour, nobody found Foxleap. About three quarters of the players found Icecloud, almost everyone found Berrynose, but only a third of the kids spotted Honeyfern. Ivypool only had to give out signatures about ten times, and Foxleap wasn't found at all. "Can all please head back to the gym" came Hollyleaf's strict voice. "We have to discuss results!" Puzzled and frustrated that nobody had gotten all five, everyone trudged back to the gym.

As everyone assembled in the gym, Lionblaze and Jayfeather walked in through the gym doors. "-nobody even bothered checking the roof," he said with a laugh. Then Lionblaze noticed the assembled students who were all staring at him incredulously. "Oopsies?" He offered lamely.

"TO THE ROOF!" Everyone screamed, and everyone stampeded over Jayfeather and Lionblaze in the effort to get to the roof. After everyone was gone, Lionblaze broke down in giggles and Jayfeather was laughing. Hollyleaf walked in grinning.

"Thanks, guys," Foxleap said. His eyebrows raised. "Now I've got to change the decorations!"

They all stared at him in confusion and the ginger gestured to the Christmas décor around the gym. Foxleap rubbed his hands together and set to work.

By the time unhappy students came back to the gym, everyone was shocked with the scenery change. The holiday wreath was replaced with a huge heart. Small hearts took the place of all the snowflakes. "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY" read the sign that used to say, "MERRY CHRISTMAS." Several people had the nerve to laugh- the huge portrait of Santa Claus was replaced with Cupid.

Principal Thunderstar picked that moment to check on the activities. He glanced around the room before his face screwed up into a frown and his face boiled. "FOXLEAP!"

 _ **"Maybe Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store..."**_

"Okay," Hollylead announced. "Nobody won, because Foxleap's too good at hiding." To this, several people laughed, and several people grimaced. They continued with some more holiday activities in groups and soon everyone was enjoying themselves.

Thunderstar was hurriedly taking down the Valentine's Day decorations and replacing them with the Christmas ones. People watched him in amusement as he struggled to rip off red heart.

"Sorry, Thunderstar," Foxleap said, marching out onstage. "Want me to make it more Christmasy?"

Thunderstar sighed. "Sure, Foxleap."

"Great!" Foxleap pulled out a ladder and made his way to the rafters. People watched him peculiarly, and completely missed Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf locking all the gym doors. The ginger peered down at his fellow students. "Let it snow!"

Foxleap sprinkled white powder down from unmarked boxes. Everyone laughed, relieved it wasn't a prank. But his friends knew better. Ivypool, Icecloud, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern gathered on stage and waved to everyone as the three siblings rejoined. "Let's carol!" Hollyleaf called.

"OH, THE FIRE IS SLOWLY DYING," everyone sang, very off key but still funny. "MY DEAR, WE'RE STILL GOOD BYE-ING. AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME SO..."

Foxleap gave the group a thumbs up. They gave him one back. "LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!" Everyone chorused.

"Oh, darn," Foxleap said from his perch. "I've run out of snow. Let's make it rain instead!"

Everyone looked up in confusion as FOxleap kicked some barrel over, tipping the substance down on them all.

"That smells like..." Breezepelt said in confusion.

"Vinegar?" Rowanclaw questioned.

"This isn't fake snow!" Willowshine called.

"It's baking soda!" Millie screeched.

But they all realized a second too late and the chemical reactions began. The group, knowing in advance, stayed on the stage, and the foamy bubbles encased the screaming crowd. Thunderstar popped out of the foam screaming bloody murder to Foxleap. People tried to exit the gym doors only to find that they were locked. The ginger slid down the ladder and rejoined his friends.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Foxleap hollered over the chaos. He threw a bunch of candy canes into the mess and scampered away. He wiggled his eyebrows at his friends. "About time I make my exit!"

His friends waved good bye as the prankster ran out the door. He was going to need a huge head start if he wanted to outrun an angry Thunderstar.

 _ **"Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more."**_


End file.
